Spelt in Blood
by GracyFrostyPhantom
Summary: When Danny Fenton is sent off with Dash to America, he meets another very strange creature like himself. Jake Long. The boys become friends, and soon allies in crime when Vlad returns now with a 'sidekick' who closer to Danny then either of them can know. REUPLOAD WITH EDIT!
1. The Transfer

**Chapter 1- The Transfer**

**-Amity park-**

"Mr Baxtor, Mr Fenton, May I see you please?" Asked Mr. Lancer from the front of the classroom as the Casper High sophmore student's fielded out of class. The black haired boy named Danny Fenton glanced at his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley who were walking beside him.

"We'll wait outside," nodded Sam, Danny's Goth friend with short black hair too go with her black, purple and green clothing. She also had a thing for Danny, but being a teenage boy, he was to clueless to work that out.

"Why can't we meet him at the cafeteria? All the good food will have been eaten by the time we get there," wailed Tucker. Sam hit him over the head. "OW!"

"I didn't even hit you hard!" Sam yelled, pushing the African-American boy out of the classroom as they continued bickering. Danny laughed as he walked over too Lancer's desk with the other boy he'd asked for.

Dash Baxtor.

Dash was the typical tall, blond, captain of the football team and the school bully. He wore his red and white, Casper high football jumper and jeans.

"Boys," began Mr. Lancer straight out. "We can no longer help you here at Casper high with your education. Both of your grades are horrible. Dash, your have always been terrible but Danny...""He paused for a moment. "You used to be one of the most achieving students, but now your grades are slipping through your fingers. So we have come to conclusion. A transfer is the only thing left to do."

"A TRANSFER!" Exclaimed both boys together.

"WHERE?" Yelled Danny.

"Wait… what's a transfer?" Dash stuttered.

"To New York City. There is a school there that is sure help you out, and you"ll only need to stay two months, but longer if your grades don't start to improve."

"But my parents just wouldn't move my family off to New York!" Shouted Danny.

"You'll be able to stay with another family already in New York with kids attending the school. Danny, you'll be staying with the Long's and Dash the Moton'S."

"What's a Moton?" Dash asked, looking confused. Danny rolled his eyes and Lancer sighed.

"It's the name of the family you'll be staying with when you go too school in New York for two months," Explained Mr. Lancer.

"Oh…. Wait WHAT!" Cried Dash.

"But you haven't even spoken to our parents yet, they haven't agreed!" Yelled Danny.

"Actually I saw them this morning and they all agree. Now tusk tusk."" He pulled out his little dictionary from his pocket. "Cause I must get my eat on my peeps."

The boys gaped at the English teacher for a moment then slumped their shoulders and left the classroom.

"Man, this is unfair," complained Dash.

"Tell me about it," moaned Danny.

"What? Tell you about it? But you already know-"

Danny cut the jock off. "It's a figure of speech dash…" The Larger boys mouth formed into An '_O_'.

"Well at least it's not just me going or I'd be missing wailing on you Fentonio!" Dash laughed and with that he ran off. Danny turned around to see Tucker and Sam walking toward him, pushing each other.

"So what happened?" Asked Tucker, ducking behind Danny to avoid Sam from shoving him again.

"Oviasally something bad," added Sam, noticing Danny's frown.

Danny opened his mouth too respond, but instead of words a blue mist escaped his mouth, it was his ghost sense. You see Danny's a half ghost. What you may call a Halfa, but I'm not going into that story right now.

Suddenly, there was a yell from the teachers lounge, followed by the screams of teachers running from the room.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" Danny slapped his forehead.

"You've got to be kidding me!"" He muttered. Tucker and Sam giggled. Digging around in his backpack, Danny found and pulled out the Fenton thermos, which he used to trap ghosts. He scanned the hall. There was no one around but him and his friends.

"Going Ghost!" He cried and turned into his Ghost self, Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park. "I'll tell you guys later," he explained too his friends before turning intangible and phasing through the wall to the teachers lounge.

Sam grinned and gave Tucker a shove.

**-New York City-**

"Kiddies! Family meeting!" Mr. Jonathon Long yelled up the stairs too his 14 year-old son Jake and 8 year- old daughter Hayley.

"Yes Daddy!" Hayley called back, bursting from her room and bounding down the stairs. Jake wasn't as excited too get down and took his time switching off his computer, pulling on his red jacket and fixing up his black, green tipped hair, before he finally strolled down to the kitchen.

"I have made an important decision along with your mother kids." Announced Jonathon as soon as Jake entered the room." "We are going to have a boy, Jakes age, from Amity Park come and stay with us for two months!"

"WHAT!" Bellowed Jake.

"Not a boy!" Groaned Hayley.

"Oh come on kiddos, lighten up, it'll be fun and the kid needs a place to stay."

"And we'll set up the bunk beds in your room Jake so you can share with him." Added Susan.

"WHAT! Awwww.. Man." Jake slumped his shoulders right as his phone rang is his jeans pocket. Digging it out he answered it. "Talk to me G," he instructed into the mouth piece.

_"Jake!"_ Came an urgent voice from the other end of the phone. _"Dragon Emergency!"_

"Comin' Gramps," he replied, hanging up the phone and shoving it back in his pocket. "Gotta go help Grampa at the shop." Jake informed his family. His mum and sister knew it was dragon business, but Jonathon had know idea he had married into a family of flying reptiles.

"Don't be late Jakaroo. We want to set up the bunks this arvo." Answered his dad. Jake rolled his eyes, ran out the front door and looked around. There was no one nearby.

"Dragon Up!" He called and in a flash of blue light, he transformed into a large red dragon. He took to the sky and flew for his grampa's shop. Little did he know his teacher/ principal was hiding in an alleyway watching him.

"I'll expose you one day Jake Long, one day soon." And with that he removed the photo from his camera to his hand.

**-Amity Park-**

"Be safe Little Brother," said Jazz as she squeezed Danny in a huge sisterly bear-hug.

"Can't... breath... Jazz," spluttered Danny, wriggling in his sister's grip.

"Yes sweetcakes, be safe," added his mother, hugging him as well.

"See ya Danny," coursed Sam and Tucker. "We'll try to keep things under control," whispered Sam, referring too the ghost attacks, which happened pretty much all the time.

"Learn heaps Danny me boy," said his dad. "And someday…" The large man shoved his thumb into his chest. "You'll be just like me." Danny smiled at his dad to stop Jack from getting upset but at the same time, shivered at the thought of wearing an orange jumpsuit like his dad.

"Now hurry up or you'll miss your plane," informed his mother, pushing him lightly towards the direction he needed too go. Danny began to walk away, wheeling his bag along behind him, while constantly turning back to wave too his friends and family. Once he'd boarded the plane he found his seat, 16B. The seat next to him was vacant. Danny dropped down into the seat and sighed. He was just about to make himself comfortable when Dash walked up the aisle and sat in the seat beside him.

"It looks like were plane buddies Fenturd," taunted Dash. "A punching bag is exactually what I need." He grinned.

Danny sighed and put his chin on his palm then balanced his elbow on the arm of his chair and stared out the window. This was gonna be a long flight.


	2. To Meet a Phantom

**Chapter 2- The Long's meet a Phantom**

Danny actually got off kind of lucky with Dash who only punched him twelve times before getting bored, but Danny was sure he would still bruise.

Danny sighed and collected his bag up from the pickup station and began to walk around looking for the Long family. It didn't take long before he noticed a sign that read, 'Daniel Fantem.'

At first he panicked at the fact that the name sounded even more similar to his alto ego self, but decided he would risk going over.

He walked over to the man holding it and the other three members of the group standing around him.

"Are you the Longs?" He asked the family of four.

"That depends, are you with the police," the man replied that started laughing and held out his hand. "Just joking, we are the Long's. I'm Jonathon and you must be Daniel."

"Call me Danny," he replied, shaking the offered hand.

"Well _Danny_, this is my wife Susan," continued Jonathon. "And this is Jake and Hayley."

Danny waved them each a 'hi' in turn as they were introduced.

"Well how about we get back to the house," said John. "I'm sure Jake will help you with your bags." He motioned his head towards the bags and Jake stepped forward to help.

Danny's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't let Jake pick up that bag. It was extremely heavy that even Jack hadn't been able to lift it at home, and he was extremely strong. They would easily catch on that there was something different about Danny.

"No, it's okay," began Danny, reaching for the handle as Jake did, causing their hands to lightly touch and the strangest thing happened.

Danny's eyes flashed green for the duration that they touched and Jake felt some of his dragon fangs inside his mouth begin to develop, but as soon as they pulled their hands away it stopped. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Jake reached for the bag before Danny could and too the halfas surprise, lifted it.

"Come on, let's go," instructed John as Danny watched Jake carry the heavy bag away with ease. Maybe his Dad wasn't really that strong…

The five of them headed for the airport's exit, when suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. Startled, he scanned the area.

_"What's a ghost doing in New York?"_ He thought to himself, when suddenly a figure appeared above their heads.

"Skulker," hissed Danny under his breath.

"Show yourself ghost child so I may defeat you and lay your pelt at the foot of my bed!" The ghost called angrily. Danny quickly ran off un-noticed due to everyone in the airport being completely absorbed with the sight of the evil ghost. Danny hid behind a trash can, turned ghost and phased through the ground. He then phased through the other wall and appeared behind Skulker.

"One Skulker, Ewww!" He said, shooting the ghost with an Ecto-blast from behind causing him to smash to the ground.

"And two, stop trying, you'll never win." He rained some more Ecto-blasts down on the ghost, tiring him out, only stopping to pull the Fenton thermos from his belt. He was just aiming it at Skulker when the hunter ghost, phased through the ground. Danny waited cautiously in the air for Skulker to come flying back.  
'Come out Skulker! It's time to go back to the ghost zone!' Called Danny. There was no reply. He remained waiting, but still Skulker didn't return.

**-Meanwhile-**

Jake stood on the ground watching in amazement. There was some sort of magical creatures up there fighting. He thought of dragooning up and solving this problem, but he saw no need. The strange kid in the black and white suit with the DP symbol and the white hair seemed to have it under control, but still Jake wanted to find out who and what kind of magical creature he was.

Once the giant metal creature the kid called 'Skulker' had disappeared, Jake saw it as his opportunity. He ran around a corner and called out,  
"Dragon Up!" There was a flash of blue light and he transformed into a large red dragon. He flew out into the other room.

"Dragon!" Came some terrified screams from below, but nobody left. They all wanted to see what would happen.

"Who are you and what kind of magical creature are you?" Jake yelled at Danny in a supreme voice. Jake expected Danny to surrender his form to the American Dragon, but instead he did something very shocking.

He doubled over laughing.

"What?" Asked Jake, confused.

"Ma-ma-magical creature?" Danny replied as he tried to stop laughing. "I'm no magical creature, I'm a ghost!" He yelled laughing even more. A few of the people bellow gasped at this.

Jake looked panicked but acted brave.

"Well who are you? And where did you come from?"

"Well I'm Danny Phantom, and that other ghost who I just saved everyone from is Skulker."

"Well you didn't really save anyone considering he just GOT AWAY!" Jake yelled back.

"Calm down, you Ermm… are you a lizard?"

"No!" Yelled Jake offended. "I'm the American Dragon. Hero of New York City, completely undefeatable!" Danny was about to protest when he saw Skulker phase through the wall behind Jake.

"Let's see then," tormented Danny, as Skulker shot Jake in the back with an Ecto-blast, he hurtled towards the ground but caught himself before he smashed into a group of screaming onlookers.

"Maybe a red flying lizard's pelt would look nice on my wall. It may impress my girlfriend," thought Skulker aloud.

"Who Ember?" Teased Danny. "Oviosally she hasn't seen your natural self."

"Not funny whelp," snarled Skulker.

"Oh but Skulker, it was," Danny replied shooting some ice blasts at Skulker.

"Ha! I've recreated my suit so it deflects your ice abilities whelp!" Laughed Skulker without noticing Jake coming up behind him.

"What about fire abilities?" Jake asked sarcastically, before catching Skulker on fire.

"Ha! Serve's you right for shooting the Am Drag!" Boasted Jake.

"Hot Metal, hot metal!" Came a squeaky voice from inside Skulker's suit and a small green blob came out. Danny grabbed a hold of the blob.

"Now that's what Ember wants to see," teased Danny, holding out the Fenton Thermos. "See you Skulker," Danny sucked the small ghost into the thermos. Jake then flew up towards Danny.

"Now-" he began, but Danny interrupted.

'Sorry Dragon, gotta fly,' and with that, Danny turned invisible and flew away.

"Aww...man," moaned Jake as he too flew away. They both went and hid from view. Danny Phantom turned back to Danny Fenton and the American Dragon turned back to Jake Long. They both ran back over to the rest of the Long family.

"That was amazing!" Exclaimed John.

"I wonder why there's ghosts' here. We've never had a problem with them before," Jake added.

"There must be a portal to the ghost zone around, there all over the world." The Long's gave him a puzzled look.

"Okay well here's the story. My parents are ghost hunters, it's sort of the family business, so I know all about ghosts," Danny explained.

"Your parents are ghosts hunters?" Hayley replied.

"Yup," Danny answered. "Strange I know."

"Actually that's pretty cool," contributed Jake and Susan nodded.

"What about that o-" began Hayley, but John interrupted.

"How about we get to the car and then Danny can tell us everything on the drive home."

The group continued towards the door and had just reached the exit when Danny heard a call.

"Hey Fenturd!" Danny turned around slowly to see Dash approaching with another boy. Jake turned around as well.

"What do you want Dash/ Brad?" Moaned Danny and Jake at the same time before looking at each other. "You know him?" They asked each other at the same time again.

"Staying with the Long's for two months. Man, you'll learn a lot about being a loser over that time." Teased Brad.

"And you'll have to live without your goth girlfriend too," added Dash.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Yelled Danny.

"Is that why Paulina, Valarie and Kwan all claim they caught you kissing?" Dash made kissy noises. Danny's eyes flashed green, and Jake noticed.

"That's not true! It was a fake out make out!" Danny yelled angrily. A couple of passer- byers stooped and looked at him.

"We should go," informed Jake walking away. Danny let out a huff before following.

"So, who's that Dash kid?" Jake asked, while he thought about what he saw Danny's eyes do.

"He's the other kid who got a transfer here from Amity Park. He like's shoving kids into lockers, bashing me up when he fails a test. That sort of thing.' Jake nodded. "What about the Brad guy?" Asked Danny.

"Just the school Bully," Jake replied simply.

After a bit more walking they eventually reached the car and Danny had to sit in the back beside Jake and a couple of times they touched each other's arms or legs causing Danny's eyes to turn neon green and Jake's fangs to grow.

"So what's life like in Amity Park?" Asked John.

"Well, we're always being attacked by ghosts like Skulker back there and our mayor's a Frootloop who's in love with my mum. He even named his cat Maddie,' was Danny's reply.

"I'm guessing your mums name is Maddie," said Jake. Danny nodded.

"So what are the ghost's like?" Asked Hayley.

"Well there's good ones like Danny Phantom, that ghost back at the airport and bad one's like Technus, Ember, Desiree, just to name a few. There are also some really useless ones like Lunch Lady and Box Ghost."

"Box Ghost?" Questioned Jake.

"Yeah, if you ever meet him you won't need to ask who he is. He like flying around screaming, I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" Danny laughed. "It's really funny actually."

"And what about this ghost zone place you've been talking about?" Asked Susan.

"Well it's where all the ghost's live. Some just stay there and roam around and other's come out and try to take over the world."

"How do you know about the ghost zone?" Asked Hayley.

"My parent's made a portal to get in there. They have never used it, but I've visited a couple of times in the Spector speeder with my friends, Sam and Tucker."

"Speaking of friends," interrupted Susan, "There's no school tomorrow so Jake can show you around and you can meet his friends, Trixie and Spud."

"Cool," said Danny simply, but then something caught his eyes. A large banner hanging over the rode that read...

"Ember!" Exclaimed Danny, surprised.

"You not one of that stupid teen sensations fans are you?" Moaned John.

"No!" Exclaimed Danny. "I mean, she was a bit of an idol at Amity Park till the public found out she's actually a ghost."

"Ember McLain's a ghost!" Yelled Jake. Danny nodded.

"Yup, she uses her guitar to brainwash teenagers and the more people chanting her name the more powerful she gets." Explained Danny. Before anymore could be said, traffic stopped flowing and John quickly slammed on the brakes. Suddenly they heard something land on the top of the car and a hand reached through the roof and grabbed a hold of Danny's collar, turned him intangible and pulled him up out of the car.


	3. Will You Remember my Name?

**Chapter 3- Will you remember my name?**

Once Danny had been pulled through the roof he was thrown against the car in front of them and Hayley screamed as Jake jumped forward and strained himself against the seatbelt. From inside the car, the Long's saw a pale, booted leg step from the roof of the car to the bonnet.

"My Gosh!" Exclaimed John as Jake fumbled with his seatbelt and jump out of the car.

"Miss me dipstick?" Tormented the girl on their car.

"What do you want Ember?" Yelled Danny from on the other car, ignoring her question.

"I heard you bashed up my boyfriend so I'm here to make you pay." A smirk spread across her lips as she turned the dial on the guitar she was holding to a fist. Jake looked up confused as the other members of his family exited the car slowly.

"I'm going gh-" Began Danny, but stopped short when he remembered there were people around. "I mean, I'm going to not let you do that," he improvised.

"Oh poor dipstick, completely useless," tormented Ember.

"Yeah, like your boyfriend," answered Danny. Ember stomped furiously against the hood of the car, screaming in frustration, but also giving Danny the time to roll off the car and hide under it where he turned ghost and phased through the ground. He reappeared as Danny Phantom behind her and used an Ecto-blast to shoot her down.

"That's the second time today that technique's worked," Danny stated proudly. Ember picked herself up off the ground and turned around. She strummed her guitar and sent a green fist at Danny, who dodged it.

"You're a bad aim like Skulker too," he teased.

"Shut up!" She wailed. While she was sidetracked Danny pulled out the Fenton thermos and sucked her in.

**-meanwhile-**

It wasn't till superstar Ember McLain was in that strange soup container that Jake realized he had a chance to question the ghost kid, Danny Phantom. He ran into a deserted alley, turned Dragon and flew out to Phantom.

"Not you again," moaned Danny when he saw Jake approaching.

"Don't leave, I just want to talk."

"About what dragon?"

"Why are you in New York? Aren't you meant to be heroing in Amity Park?"

"Well a ghost portal opened nearby so I had to follow all the evil ghosts that came out so I could stop them." Said Danny quickly.

"So do you live in the ghost zone or at Amity Park?"

"Half and half," Danny replied. "Can I go now?" Before Jake could answer a scream came from the ground followed by a call.

"WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?" Danny flew down to the commotion, followed by Jake. They were confronted by a fat ghost in pajamas chasing after a screaming brown haired lady.

"Klemper! What are you doing here?" Danny asked the ghost.

"Looking for friends... Will you be my friend?" He asked moving towards Jake.

"No!" Answered Jake quickly, but his answer upset Klemper who wailed and threw ice over Jake. Jake started blowing fire to melt the ice before it hit him, then he started blowing fire at Klemper, who yowled and started freezing the ground around him.

"Oi, dragon, stop it!" Demanded Danny, "You'll just get him more worked up." Jake stopped and swooped out of the way. Danny turned to the other ghost. "Hey Klemper, I just sent Ember back to the ghost zone and she says she really wants to be your friend. Want to go visit?" Klemper's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly y as Danny sucked him into the Fenton thermos. "See, there are easier ways to solve things Dragon."

"Stop calling me dragon," Jake hissed back as it reminded him so much of the Huntsclan.

"Well, how about I don't call you anything and just leave," Danny snapped back and with that he turned invisible.

"Not again," groaned Jake as flew into an alleyway to turn back into a human, while Danny flew back under the car he had been under and changed to Danny Fenton. He crawled out to be confronted by the Long's.

"Are you ok Danny?" Asked Susan, helping him up as Jake ran back over to the group. Danny couldn't help but notice Jake rejoin the group and Hayley ask him if he found anything out.

'_About what?'_ Danny thought silently to himself.

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered.

"That was the Ember McLain wasn't it?" John asked and Danny nodded. "Well she really is a ghost. But what does she want with you?"

"Well, I umm..." He thought for a moment. "I helped Danny Phantom expose her as a ghost and she lost her fans."

"Well it's not like she's actually any good. She only has one song that she sings over and over, what's it called?" Asked John.

"Remember," answered Jake. "Trixie loves it."

"Come on, let's get moving. We haven't even made it home yet," said Susan and with that the five of them climbed back in the car.

**-line break-**

The car pulled to a halt in front of a tall brick house. Siting on the cement steps to the front door were two teenagers, a boy and girl. The boy wore a dark blue shirt with an alien face and a navy green beanie. The African- American girl who sat beside him had her hair was in two buns and she wore a blue shirt that showed off her belly. Both of them had skateboards.

"This is our house," pointed out Jake from in the car.

"Do random teenagers normally just sit on your front steps?" Asked Danny.

"No, their friends. They are waiting for us to get home oviosally. I told them I'd be back about an hour or more ago, but because of those ghost attacks we kinda got held up." Danny nodded and climbed out of the car.

"Hey, you Jakie!" Yelled the African- American girl from the steps.

"What's up Trix?" He answered.

"Me and Spud here have been waiting for you for like ev-" then she stopped short when she spotted Danny. "And who's this cutie?" She asked. Danny and Jake burst out laughing. "What?" She asked cluelessly, standing up and walking over. "I'm Trixie." She held out her hand and Danny took it.

"Danny." He answered, smiling. He didn't really like this girl like he liked Sam, but she was funny.

"And this is Spud," added Jake.

"Hey!" Yelled Spud waving from the stairs.

"So you guys like skateboarding?" Questioned Danny, pointing out the skateboards.

"Yeah, you?" Replied Trixie. Danny would of loved to answer with _"No I prefer flying"_ but for obvious reasons he couldn't.

"Well I've done it a couple of times. I can keep my balance and ride it, but I don't do tricks or anything."

"Well we normally go everywhere on our skateboards, so if you wanted to borrow my old one tomorrow you can." Answered Jake. "So do you want to get your bags so we can go inside?"

"Er, yeah sure." Danny walked to the back of the car, which was already open, and pulled out his bags. He was lucky enough to sneak a Fenton thermos through the airport scanners, which was really lucky. He'd hidden it in the smaller bag and prayed it wouldn't be detected. He picked up the two bags and followed Jake, Spud and Trixie inside.

"My rooms upstairs, are you right getting those bags up?"

"Nah, I'll be right," Danny replied as he pulled them up the stairs and followed Jake to the end of the hallway.

"So the room on the rights mine and the one on the left is Hayley's. I recommend you don't walk in the wrong one or you'll be forced to stay for tea with the dolls." The four of them laughed, as they walked into Jakes room.

"You have bottom bunk, hope you don't mind," Informed Jake.

"Nah, that's fine." He set his bags down beside the bed.

"So you want to play video games?" Asked Jake. Trixie and Spud ran out the door. "I HAVE THE ARMCHAIR!" They yelled at each other. Danny laughed.

"They remind me so much of Sam and Tucker."

"Are they your friends?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah, their always arguing. Sam's a mega rich goth and an ultro- recycloble vegetarian." Jake gave him a quizzeled look. "It means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Jake nodded. "And Tucker is a meat addict and a Techno Geek. He doesn't go anywhere without his PDA."

"So you got a girlfriend?" Asked Jake, as they walked out the door.

"Well I might as well tell you cause it's not like you're ever going to meet her, but I have the biggest crush on Sam. What about you?"

Jake sighed. "Well, I did have a girlfriend. Her name was Rose. But she moved to Hong Kong."

"Oh I'm sorry buddy, love stinks. For example, when I was helping Danny Phantom fight Ember, she hit me with a cord on her guitar which made he fall so deeply in love with Sam, I was meditating for her to come. I wouldn't do anything without her, i was under complete control. The way she broke the spell was by kissing that Dash boy you met today. I felt like my heart had been ripped out so I took it out on Ember. I went crazy!" Danny laughed.

"That's probably one of the weirdest love stories I've ever heard." Answered Jake, also laughing. By now they were down the stairs and turning into the game room, where Trixie and Spud already were seated and had booted up the machine. Spud had oviosally beaten Trixie to the armchair so she was sitting on him trying to get him to give in and move. Jake sat on the edge of the long armchair and Danny sat beside him. Straight away Trixie stood up and sat next to Danny. Jake reached over to the coffee table and picked up the two left over remotes. One for Danny and the other for himself.

"Have you played this game before?" Asked Jake, pointing out the games cover on the bench. It was an American Football game.

"Yeah, I play it with Sam and Tucker all the time."

"So you like video games."

"Yeah, we also like raging against the machine while we play," he laughed at the memory. It had only been a couple of hours since he last saw them and he already missed them.

"If you want you can call them later tonight," offered Jake.

"Really? That would be awesome!" The television made a sound signaling it was ready and the teens began to play.

**-line break-**

It was around eight by the time Jake and Danny were alone in Jake's room and they were telling stories to each other.

"Hey, I just remembered. Do you still want to call your friends?" Asked Jake, mid-way through telling him a crazy story about Rotwood.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Jake picked up the phone off his desk and handed it to Danny.

"Here you go."

"I'll call Sam first, she probably has Tucker over for our weekly movie night." He dialed in the number that he knew so well and heard the dial tone.

'_hello?'_

"Hi Mrs. Manson, it's Danny"

'Hello Danny. I hear you've been moved off to New York'

"Yeah, for two months"

'I guess you're looking for Sam, and Tucker's here too. Their watching movies, but I'll just pause it'

Danny heard some muffled talking and then a squeal of delight which sounded like it came from Tucker.

'_HEY DANNY!'_ Exclaimed both his friends together. They must of put it on loud speaker.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

'_Just watching movies'_ came Tucker's voice.

'_It's not as fun without you'_ added Sam.

"Well at least you've got the popcorn machine" replied Danny. The three friends laughed.

"Hey Danny, do your friends have internet chat?" Came a voice from behind him. It was Jake and he was sitting at his computer which was now turned on.

"Wait a sec guys," Danny said into the phone before turning to Jake. "Yeah they do."

"Do you want to Face Time them?"

"That would be awesome Jake!" He put the phone back to his ear. "Hey get on the computer, I'll face Time you."

'_Oh, Okay'_ Then the line went dead. Danny put the phone down and went and stood beside Jake.

"What's her name again?" Asked Jake.

"Sam Manson," answered Danny.

"Would she have it as Samantha Manson?"

"No, if you call her that she punch your teeth out."

"Oh, okay..." Jake typed her name into the search box and some results came up.

"That's her," informed Danny, pointing at the Sam Manson with a picture of herself, Danny and Tucker standing in front of the Fenton Portal. Jake clicked on video call and almost instantly was answered. Two faces appeared on the screen. One was a black haired girl, with purple eyes and lipstick. The other an African- American boy wearing glass and a red beret.

'_Hey Danny!'_ Said the girl. _'Who's your friend?'_

"This is Jake Long. Jake this is Sam and Tucker."

"Hey," answered Jake.

'_Hey!' _Sam and Tucker coursed.

'_So are you having fun?'_

"It's pretty cool here but there's been three ghosts attack already. Skulker, Ember and Klemper." Jake looked at Danny confused.

"But Danny, you were under the car when that Klemper ghost appeared, so how do you know he was there?"

"I ummmm.. heard him 'saying will you be my friend?' He always annoys us back home. How do you know his name was Klemper?"

"Because I, errr... heard the ghost boy call him that."

'_Danny Phantoms in NEW YORK!'_ Yelled Sam, trying to act surprised, but she oviosally knew he was. Tucker looked at Sam confused out why she didn't know that so Sam had to hit him. Luckily Jake didn't notice that.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a shock. So how are ghosts in Amity?" Danny replied playing along.

'_The only attack was from Technus. He broke into your parent's lab. They caught him in the Fenton Thermos so it's okay. They don't think he got a hold of any technology.'_

"That's good," answered Danny.

"Who's Technus?" Asked Jake.

'_Let me answer that,'_ exclaimed Tucker. He stepped away from the screen and held up his arms. _'I AM TECHNUS! RULER OF ALL TECHNOLOGY! AND I LIKE FLYING AROUND YELLING OUT MY EVIL SCHEMES TO THE WORLD. MWHAHA!'_

"Good impersonation, now let's hear you do box ghost," laughed Danny.

'_I AM THE BOX GHOST! RULER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE AND CARDBOARD AND THE OCCASIONAL BUBBLE WRAP OF DOOM!_' Yelled Tucker. Soon all four of them were laughing.

"So what other sort of ghost are there?" Asked Jake.

'_Hundreds,' _answered Sam. _'Kings, knights, hunters, rock stars, yeti's, dragons-' _Jake gulped. 'Mummies…' Continued Sam looking at Tucker who blushed.

"And you three fight them?" Asked Jake.

'_Well we help Danny Phantom, were like his sidekicks' Replied _Sam. Suddenly a call came from outside the door.

"JAKE, HAYLEY AND DANNY! Time for bed!" It was John.

"Sorry guys, gotta go."

'_If you wanna talk, just call me on my PDA,'_ replied Tucker.

"Okay, See ya!" And with that he disconnected the call and Jake shut down the computer.


	4. Penny Plasmius

**Chapter 4- Penny Plasmius**

My name is Penny, but my nicknames Cents. Guess why?

I'm not really sure what my last name is because I'm an orphan and have been living at the orphanage in Wisconsin since I was around 4 according to the careers, but I can't remember a single thing from the first 4 years of my life. When I was found outside of the orphanage I had note with me reading that my name was Penny and that my parents can't take care of me before there so unfortunate and blah blah blah like that. You know, all the stuff the Annie thought about her parents.

But now, 10 years later, I do have parents- well a parent. So here's the story.

Approximately 3 months ago I was sitting in church with the rest of the kids from the orphanage like we did every Sunday morning and I was trying extremely hard not to fall asleep because I'd been awake half the night before with my friend Chase. Being the oldest girls in the orphanage we got to have to have a room for just the two of us instead of having to share with eight other girls like we had to since we first got there.

So anyway I was trying to stay awake when I felt this excruciating pain run through my body and I screamed before falling unconscious. When I woke up I was outside and surrounded by paramedics who explained to me that I'd suffered from shock, but what had 'shocked' me nobody could explain.

I was sent back to the orphanage and woke up in the next morning underneath my bed. Luckily I woke up before Chase, so she didn't see me under there. Getting back into my bed I had started thinking about how I had ended up down there.

At breakfast, I didn't have to go down with Chase and the rest of the kids, but I got my porridge brought up to me. I was about to take a mouthful, when what do you know, I drop my spoon and porridge goes all over my desk. At first I thought it was just an ordinary accident, at least until I was cleaning it up with a cloth and my arm went straight through the desk.

I'd screamed at that and jumped away, pulling my arm out. Luckily no one heard my yelp so I went back to bed. I didn't have to go to lessons but at least I spent that day without anything strange happening, but the next morning was a different story.

I woke up to Chase shaking me. I had my head burrowed deep under the blankets.

"Cents…. Cents…. Wake up Cents you need ta have ya breakfast….. PENNY!"

I'd rolled over and pulled my head out the blankets to see my friend looking down at me, and she looked…. Terrified.

"Holy Lord!" She cursed, stumbling away.

"What is it Chase?"

"Whatcha do with Penny! Where is Penny!" Chase yelled back. I stood up and walked towards my friend.

"What do you mean Chase, I am Pe-" and then I realized something. I had shoes on. Looking down I was that I had Black shoes on, white tights and a black miniskirt over the top. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed running over to the mirror where I saw that my hair had turned white from its normal black, my eyes a neon green from their baby blue and my skin had become tanner. Also I was wearing a short sleeved black shirt which joined to the miniskirt and was split by a white belt. I had long white gloves on and on my chest on the black shirt was a strange 'P' symbol. My hand flew too my mouth.

"I tell ya, what you done with Penny?" Chase demanded from behind me, I turned around to see her holding up her black boot as a weapon.

"Chase, it is me!" I had yelled back.

"Well you sure as don't look like Penny."

"But it is me!" I had retorted, and then a flash came out my waist and became rings. One travelling up and the other down. I spun back to the mirror to see I was back to normal and in my pajamas.

"Wowzers, it is you Penny," Chase stuttered, putting the boot back down.

For three months between myself and Chase we managed to keep my new 'abilities' a secret and I soon learn't how to control them a bit better and I wasn't slipping through the floor all the time, but I still didn't know what exactually had happened to me.

But I know now.

After I was adopted, I discovered that I'm actually a halfa- a half ghost, half human hybrid.

I found this out because the man who adopted me is also one of these 'halfas', Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity Park.

Vlad tells me of an evil halfa named 'Danny Phantom' who seeks to destroy Vlad so he can take over Amity Park and slowly the world.

Vlad has been training me to defeat Phantom, from using Ecto- blasts, shields, intangibility and invisibility and the other simple powers as well as the more difficult ones like ice powers, duplication and even my ghostly wail, which Vlad for some reason finds very intriguing.

Where going to strike Phantom before he can get to us, and our plan is slowly falling into place.

Soon I will defeat Phantom in the name of my father for I am, Penny Plasmius.


	5. Danielle Saw a Dragon Boy!

**Chapter 5- Danielle saw a Dragon Boy!**

It was nearing the end of Danny's third day with the Long's in New York. He had spent the weekend with Jake, Trixie and Spud touring their area of New York. There had been the occasional time when Jake would have to run off to help his Grandpa at the shop and Danny was left with Spud and Trixie, but other than that, it was all four of them most of the time. Luckily for Danny though, there hadn't been any ghosts attack over the weekend, which was really good because he didn't need to think of an excuse to run off and it wasn't normal to spend twenty minutes in the bathroom.

The time was 8:57pm, and 9 was the time that you had to be in bed by in the Long household.

Danny was lying on top of his bed, while Jake was at his desk rushing to try and finish some homework he had forgotten to do. Tomorrow would be Danny's first day at Jakes school and he wasn't sure whether he was looking forward to it or not. Jake had warned him about the principle, Mr. Rotwood who was a bit of a strange one, especially when it came to magical creatures. Danny tried to laugh that they didn't exist, but he knew after confronting that dragon twice, he couldn't admit that they weren't real.

"Bed boys!" Came Susan's voice from outside the room.

"Awww.. man," moaned Jake, slamming his pen done on his desk, "I didn't get it done!".

"I would of helped you, but Casper High didn't have a class about magical creatures so I know nothing about them," Danny replied, pushing down the covers with his feet so he didn't have to stand up.

"Oh well, Rotwood normally doesn't expect any better from me anyway." Jake closed his textbook, turned out the light and climbed the ladder to his bed. Then there was silence.

Danny lay in bed for about half an hour thinking, till he noticed a light over on the desk, followed by vibrating. It was Jake's phone. He heard Jake let out a small groan, then he slowly and quietly climbed down the ladder. Jake picked up the phone and spoke quietly into the mouth piece.

"Yea Fuo?" There was a pause as whoever was on the other end answered. "Be right there." He hung up the phone and pulled his jacket and shorts on. Danny remained quiet, with his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. He heard the door creak open and Jake tiptoed out. Danny flicked his eyes open. He thought about following Jake in ghost form, but what if Susan or John came in and saw both beds empty? At least this way he wouldn't get in trouble as well, because he didn't want Jake's parents to hate him as well. He already had the feeling that Sam and Tucker's parents didn't particularly like him heaps. Suddenly his ghost sense went off and he jumped out of bed. Scanning the room, he was about to switch to ghost form and fly outside, when he saw a ghost appear in the far corner of the room.

"Danielle!" He exclaimed, and then quieted down. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I followed you here, but Danny there's something you should know," answered the young Phantom, moving over to her 'cousin'.

"What?"

"That Jake kid!" He exclaimed, pointing at the door. "He's that red Dragon!"

"How do you know?" He asked surprised.

"When he first confronted you at the airport, after you left, I followed him and saw him transform!" Danielle explained. Danny sat on the bed and thought for a moment. That explains why he had to keep running off over the weekend. Danielle sat beside him and they talked and talked for so long and didn't notice the time flying by. They also didn't hear Jake return home until it was too late and he walked through the bedroom door. He jumped back when he saw Danielle. The girl halfa flew up in the air.

"Is that a ghost!" Jake stuttered, dropping his jacket straight onto the floor.

"That depends, are you a dragon?" Answered Danielle, Jake looked startled.

"Danielle, don't be so rude," lectured Danny from the floor. Then he turned to Jake, "but still, are you a dragon?"

"No, why would you even think that?" Retorted Jake quickly.

"Because I followed you after your conversation with Danny Phantom and I saw you transform," replied Danielle.

"Ok, ok, I'm a dragon," admitted Jake, hold up his hands in defeat, "but don't tell a soul or the dragon council will have my head!"

"It's okay Jake, I'm good at keeping secrets," Danny assured as he walked over to Jake and slung his arm over to comfort him but for some reason it resulted in Jake developing dragon scales and Danny's hair turned completely white. They quickly jumped away from each other.

"How come I grow Dragon scales or teeth whenever I touch you?" Jake questioned quickly.

"I have no idea, it might have something to do with a Ecto signature mixing with a dragons," Answered Danny.

"Ecto signature?" Questioned Jake. "But you're not a ghost!"

"But when you spend too much time around a certain ghost, their Ecto signature can rub off on you. I spend a lot of time with Danny and Danielle Phantom and they share an Ecto signature because Danielle is Danny's clone.'

"Who's Danielle?" Asked Jake.

"Me," answered the proud ghost girl from above their heads, shoving he thumb into her chest.

"You're a clone?" Questioned Jake and Danielle nodded. "Why would you need to clone a ghost?"

"Cause Vlad's a fruit loop," answered Danny and Danielle at the same time. Suddenly they heard a floorboard creak down the hall.

"Quick Danielle," hissed Danny and the girl ghost turned invisible right as John's head poked around the corner.

"What are you boys doing up?" He questioned. "It's almost midnight."

"I was just getting out of bed to use the bathroom and I woke up Danny," Jake replied quickly.

"Why are you up Danny?"

"Oh, I just need a glass of water Mr. Long. I'm really thirsty," Danny answered swiftly, clasping his neck.

"Well hurry up and be quite," replied Mr. Long heading back to his room. Danny and Jake ran to the kitchen, got some water and headed back to the bedroom as quietly as possible.

"Does you dad know?" Asked Danny quietly.

"No."

"Mum?"

"No."

"Hayley?"

"No."

"Anyone?"

"Just Trixie and Spud, absolutely no one else," Jake lied, but Danny took it as a good enough answer, considering only his friends and Jazz knew about his secret.

"How did you become a dragon anyway? I thought it might of run in the family but seening as your parents don't know it oviosally doesn't."

"I ummm.. drank a potion... by mistake a couple of years back.. and now I can turn into a dragon." He answered before changing the subject. "So why's that ghost girl here?"

"Danny Phantom sent her to protect me from ghosts."

"I can protect you."

"Even if you are a dragon, they'll still beat you. Ghosts can turn invisible, intangible, they have Ecto- blasts, some can freeze you, like that Klemper ghost, some burn you, one can control time and another can read you into books and trap you there."

"Okay, maybe Danielle should help out, unless you can do that sort of stuff too…"

Danny laughed.

"No, she's just got the basic ghost powers. Oh an a lot of will power."

**-Line Break-**

The next morning once Danny and Jake were ready, they grabbed their skateboards, in Danny's case Jake's old one, and whipped out the door were they met Trixie and Spud. Danny wasn't the best on the skateboard, so he sort of hovered on it and made it look convincing. He just had to make sure he didn't float up high enough for the others to notice he wasn't actually riding the skateboard properly and that he had powers.

They turned a corner and the school came into view, it was a big, dull, brick building. The four came to a halt and picked up their skateboards and Danny followed the others nervously into the school. He noticed a lot of girls looking admirably at him, even the popular looking ones. He followed the three to their lockers where they stood and waited for class to start. They were fifteen minutes early for school, which was a good start to this transfer as Danny was usually always late for school.

"Do girls normally stare at you in Amity?" Whispered Jake in Danny's ear.

"No, at Casper High I'm just a geek nobody at all looks at. I don't know what's going on." Suddenly a girl with blonde hair pulled into pony tail stepped forward.

"Hey, I'm Chrissie and I'm a cheerleader," she said to Danny, trying to impress him.

"Hi," he answered. "I'm Danny." Then another girl with brown hair in a bun stepped next to Chrissie.

"Are you the other transfer student from Amity Park?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm so going to live in Amity Park! Two cuties from one school, there's bound to be more!" Exclaimed Chrissie.

"Did you just call Fenturd a cutie?" Came a questioning voice from the other direction.

"Yeah, I was just saying that you two Amity kids are cuties," replied Chrissie as Dash and Brad walked towards them.

"Well I guess you'll just have to enjoy these two months Fentonio, cause when we go back to Amity you'll just be a geek again."

"Look Dash, I don't really care."

"Dash and Danny! What cute names!' Exclaimed a red head from the surrounding group of girls.

"Hey Fenturd, did you hear Phantom's in New York?"

"Yeah Dash, I saw him at the airport."

"He's probably following me."

"And why would he do that?"

"Well when you're stupid dad shrunk him and I we had to help each other get big again and now were like close mates."

"Yeah, Dash whatever you say, but don't call my dad stupid. I'm the only one who's allowed to call him that." Dash was about you respond when Chrissie interrupted.

"Who's Phantom?"

"You haven't heard of Danny Phantom?" Asked Dash shocked. Everyone shook their heads. "Public Enemy #1?" Once again everyone shook their heads. "Inviso-bill?"

"Oh yeah, I heard of him. He's that ghost kid who robbed all those banks," replied one of the girls from the group.

"Yeah but he had good reason to!" Exclaimed Danny, trying to defend himself. All eyes turned to him.

"And what were they Fenturd?"

"He was under control of that Freakshow guy. You know the one guy who ran Goth-a-paluza?"

"I remember Freakshow, but he wasn't a ghost."

"But the crystal ball on his staff hypnotized ghosts."

"And how exactually do you know this?"

"My parents are ghost hunters remember? I'm pretty sure you've tormented me about it plenty of times!" Before the argument could go any further the bell sounded.

"We forgot to take you to the office to get a timetable!" Exclaimed Jake.

"No, Mr. Lancer gave one to me before I left Amity Park." Answered Danny pulling his backpack open and removing the paper. Jake looked over his shoulder.

"Your classes are the same as mine. Come on, we have Rotwood first." Trixie and Spud had the same class as well so they all headed off together. The group was late but so were Dash and Brad who also had this class. They all reached the door at the same time and knocked.

The door crept open slowly and a man with brown hair and glasses in a suit appeared.

"What's the secret password?" He hissed. Danny looked at Jake confused.

"Ehh…"

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'm just joking," Rotwood explained, leading the group into the classroom. "Brad, Jake, Trixie and Arthur late as usual. Sit." The four of them ran to their desks. "And you two are?"

"I'm Danny Fenton."

"Dash Baxter."

"Oh, you're the transfer students from Amity Park. Well I'm Professor Rotwood." The boys gave him nervous smiles. "Dash, you can sit with Brad and Danny with Jake." The two moved to their seats. "Now Dash, can you name a magical creature for me?"

"Um... Fairy?"

"Correct and Danny can you name one?"

"Err.. Dragon?"

"Correct as well, Jake must of given you a lesson. Jake knows lots about Dragons," Rotwood gave an evil smirk as Jake put his head on the desk. Danny gave him a quizzeled look and whispered,

"Does he know?"

"Yes," was Jake's answer.

"Sorry," apologized Danny.

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"Ok children, today we'll be having a pop quiz," Announced Rotwood. Moans went around the class as he began to hand out tests. When he reached Jake's desk, instead of putting a test on his desk he placed an image of Jake turning into a Dragon. It was the photo he had taken from the alleyway a few days before. Danny saw it as well. Jake tried to snatch it from Rotwood's hand, but he pulled back.

"Uh, uh. You have a week. Either you expose yourself or I do it for you." Then he put a test on his desk and walked off.

"Did you see that?" Whispered Jake.

"Yeah."

"I need to get it back."

"I have a way to get it."

"And what's that?"

"Her names Danielle and she's a little girl about this big who can turn invisible and phase threw things."

"Do you think she'll help me? I don't think she likes me."

"I'll persuade her easy."

"When?"

"Lunch."

**-Line Break-**

At lunch break, Danny, Jake, Trixie and Spud found a private spot at the back of the school and sat down on the grass with their cafeteria food.

"Okay guys, just act natural, I'll know when she's close." They foursome sat down and began to eat their… whatever it was… and chat. After about five minutes a blue whisp escaped Danny's mouth.

"Danielle, you can come out now." There was no response. "Dani, don't be stubborn." With that the ghost girl appeared a little in front of them hovering in the air.

"GHOST!" Exclaimed Spud, tremerring behind Trixie.

"Shut up Spudinski!" Demanded Trixie.

"Why do you only listen when I call you Dani?" Asked Danny.

"I'm the clone of a boy, what would you expect?" She answered boldly.

"Okay Dani, I need your help. Well actually Jake needs your help. This certain teacher Rotwood has a picture of Jake transforming and I need you to turn invisible and get it back."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I can't turn invisible," answered Danny slowly. Even though Jake told him his secret, Danny wasn't ready to give away his own.

"Fine, I'll do it. Where is it?"

"The teacher has it in a briefcase handcuffed to his wrist. Kinda like what Mr. Lancer did with the C.A.T. answer book."

"C.A.T.? Isn't that the test your future self cheat-"

"Dani..." Danny said slowly.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot you don't like talking about Dan."

"Can you just get the photo please?" Dani nodded, turned invisible and flew off only to return five minutes later with the photograph.

"That was synch!: She exclaimed, swooping down to the group and handing Jake the photo.

"Thanks heaps," replied Jake and then they heard a bellow from across the school yard.

"JAKE LONG!" The voice belonged to Rotwood.

"Quick Danielle, turn invisible!" Exclaimed Danny. Even though he called her Danielle, she did what she was told.

"What do I do with the photo? He'll probably search our pockets for it!" Panicked Jake.

"Let me handle that," replied Danny, taking the photo from Jake right as Rotwood turned the corner.

"WHERE'S MY PHOTO MR. LONG!" He yelled.

"What photo?" He replied casually.

"SHOW ME YOUR HANDS! ALL OF YOU!" The four of them held out their empty hands.

"Hey Danielle, do what Professor Rotwood says. Hold out your hands," added Danny, smiling happily.

"Oh sure," came a reply from the air and Danielle made only her hands visible. She waved them about and Rotwood screamed.

"WHAT IS THAT?" He yelled.

"A ghost," answered Danny as Danielle became completely visible.

"Boo!" She yelled In reply, Rotwood ran off screaming.


	6. A Halfa?

**Chapter 6- A Halfa?**

On the way home from school, Jake, Danny, Trixie and Spud had to walk instead of skate because they were still laughing so much from Rotwood's encounter with Danielle, who was flying along with them just by their heads.

"I can't believe that scream of his!" Laughed Jake, "it was the girliest scream I've ever heard, and it actually hurt my ears!"

"That's cause you've got those fancy dragon ears," Trixie replied.

"I don't see how their dragon ears," Spud said looking right up at Danny's ear. "They look pretty human to me," he said, giving Jake's right ear a tug.

"SPUD!" Exclaimed Jake, batting his friends hand away. Spud held his hands up in surrender.

"Dude, I was just checking," he assured when suddenly a cry came from across the street.

"GHOST!" The group turned to see a terrified woman pointing a shaky finger at Danielle, before she turned and ran off down the street.

"Maybe you shouldn't hang out with us in public, Danielle. The people here aren't used to the phantom cousins like the people back in Amity Park," informed Danny.

"Couldn't she just turn invisible?" Asked Jake.

"Or I could do this," said Danielle as she swooped down to land on the pavement and scan the area to make sure no one was around and then concentrated.

"DON'T YOU DARE DANIELLE!" Yelled Danny, but he was too late. A ring formed at the ghost girls waist and split into two. One traveled up the other down. As the moved along her body, her black and white suit turned into normal, everyday, blue and red clothes. Her white hair turned black and her glowing neon eyes turned baby blue.

Danny face-palmed.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Exclaimed Trixie.

"Where's Danielle?" Asked a confused Spud. "Cause she was like there, then there was light and now she's like gone and this random kids here. Oh, my head hurts."

"Don't you get it Spud, I am Danielle. This is my human half."

Danny gave her a shut-up look.

"Human Half?" Questioned Trixie.

"Yeah, I'm only half ghost, A.K.A, a halfa."

Danny moaned.

"Is Danny Phantom a half ghost?" Asked Trixie.

"NO!" Exclaimed Danny before Danielle could give him away. "Phantom is a complete full ghost!" Then Jake spoke for the first time since Dani changed.

"You know, when Dani's in human form she looks exactly like you Danny. If she was the same height, you'd look like twins."

"Well were not, cause she's a 12 and I'm 14."

"But you guys could be twins, but she just died early. Or half died or whatever." Danny thought for a moment. He could agree with that because ghosts don't age, but Jake doesn't know that halfas do, and it would be a good excuse for why they look so similar. Danny was about to agree when Jake spoke again.

"No, that can't be true because Danielle's a clone of Phantom. You're not a clone." Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not a clone, only Dani."

"Don't rub it in," complained Danielle. Suddenly Jake's phone rang.

"Talk to me Fu."

"_Dragon Emergency kid, get down to the shop before the old man goes bonkers."_

"Right there Fu."

"_And by the way kid, Hayley's watching you fight."_

"Awww... Man. I hate it when she helps."

"_She's not HELPING, she's WATCHING. Sheesh kid listen. Sun says she needs to watch a professional at work."_

"Professional? Well the Am Drag's on his way!" Jake hung up and stuck his phone in his pocket.

"Dragon Business?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah, Trixie and Spud. You coming?"

"You bet know it Jakie!" Answered Trixie.

"You two wanna come?" He asked, looking at Danny and Danielle.

"Sure why not?" Answered Danny shrugging.

"Well we need to skate so we get there faster. Danielle, you might wanna fly." Dani concentrated and the rings formed, turning her from just Dani to Dani Phantom. Once she'd changed she turned her legs into a spectral tail.

"What happened to your legs?" Asked Trixie.

"Yeah, you look like some sort of mermaid or something," added Spud.

"It's a spectral tail, all ghosts can form one. They help you fly faster." She explained.

"Come on, let's go," said Jake, dropping his board on the ground and jumping on it. He began to skate up the street with the others following closely behind. They rode, and flew, for about five minutes till they finally reached Lao Shi's shop, but instead of going in, Dani told Danny that she was going to turn invisible and have a look around. Jake pushed open the door with a chiming bell and the four walked in. An old Chinese man was pacing the shop floor.

"JAKE, FINALLY!" He yelled and then realized Danny. "Jake…." He moaned under his breath and then started ranting in Chinese.

"Calm down G. This is Danny, the exchange student who is staying at mine. He knows that I'm a dragon, he also knows that you, mum, dad and Hayley definitely are not." He explained, emphasizing on the last part. Lao Shi caught on.

"Why did you tell him your secret though?"

"I didn't, his friend found out and told him."

"His friend! That means two extra people know!"

"Actually sir, she's a ghost," informed Danny.

"Where is she anyway?" Asked Trixie.

"She ahhh, had to go help Phantom with something," Danny replied.

"Your friends with a gh-" Began Lao Shi, but then stopped and shook his head. "Oh that doesn't matter right now, Jake needs to get on with his mission."

"What's wrong anyway Grandpa?"

"Some sort of magical creature is creating havoc at the local park. No adults can see what's going on but there are heaps of kids crying and screaming. I just got off the phone to Sun who's already there with Hayley. Hayley can see it and she says it looks like a small boy in a cowboy costume and he's riding a skeleton horse. He's like glowing or something as well."

"I think I know who that is," informed Danny. "And it's not a magical creature."

"WHAT? How would you know this anyway?" Lao Shi yelled at Danny.

"By the sounds of things, that's Youngeblood causing havoc. He's a ghost that's only visible to kids or people who think and act like children."

"And how would you know this?" Asked Lao Shi.

"My parents are ghost hunters and I fight with my friends and the Phantom cousins all the time."

"Well good thing I'm still a kid, sorta," said Jake, as he turned for the door.

"Wait! There's only one way to get rid of a ghost and that's using a Fenton Thermos and I so happen to have one in my bag." Danny turned and pulled the soup container out of his bag and handed it to Jake.

"This is that thing that Danny Phantom had."

"Yeah, we work together remember. Anyway, aim it at the ghost, press this button and it'll suck them in."

"Sweet!"

"But make sure you tire him out first or it'll be easy for him to escape." Then he remembered something, he took it back out of Jake's hand. Aiming it up he pressed the release button and Box Ghost flew out, causing Spud to scream.

"Haha! You gave into my supreme power and let me out halfa!"

"Actually Boxy, I just needed to make room for a more powerful ghost then you." Explained Danny.

"And who may that be?"

"Youngeblood."

"Youngeblood? But he's only five!"

"Yeah, isn't it sad that a five year old is more dangerous then you Boxy," teased Danny.

"Fine, but you will soon suffer from my cardboard box doom, for I AM THE BOX GHOST! RULER OF ALL THINGS SQU-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, square and cardboard."

"AND THE OCASIONAL BUBBLE WRAP OF DOOOOM! BEWARE!" And with that he turned intangible and flew through the roof.

"That was probably the randomness thing I've ever seen," said Trixie slowly and Lao Shi shook his head. Danny gave the thermos back to Jake.

"Now go whip some Youngeblood butt."


	7. Your Danny Phantom?

**Chapter 7- Your Danny Phantom?**

Once Jake, Danny, Trixie, Spud and Lao Shi reached the park they were confronted by heaps of crying kids and what to be worded simply as chaos.

"Can any of you guys see Youngeblood?" Asked Danny, "or is it just me?"

"I see him," answered Spud, who was oviosally very childish for a teenager.

"I can't see anything," added Trixie, who was a bit more mature.

"Jake? Can you see it?" Asked Lao Shi.

"Sorry Gramps, I can't," he answered. Danny slumped his shoulders thinking that it might be him taking care of this mess.

"Jake, think of when you were really little and used to watch cartoons and play with Hayley," said Danny.

"I never played wi-" he began, but Danny butted in.

"Just do it! You have to think like a kid!" Jake closed his eyes and concentrated, then started running around pretending to be an airplane.

"Can you see Youngeblood yet?" Asked Danny. Jake stopped running, looked up and saw a child ghost, dressed as a cowboy and riding a skeleton horse.

"I SEE HIM!" Yelled Jake excited. Still with the thermos in hand, he ran behind some bushes.

"DRAGON UP!" And in a flash, he turned into a large, red dragon. He flew up into the air towards Youngeblood. The rest of the group watched from the ground and soon Sun and Hayley joined them. Lao Shi informed Hayley that Danny had no idea she was a dragon, so she wasn't allowed to change.

**-Line Break-**

Jake threw a punch at the ghost, who went intangible.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to play with me?" Questioned Youngeblood, chocking his head to the side.

"Who would? You're a ghost?" Jake blew fire, but Youngeblood just went intangible again.

"But you're a dragon, even scarier."

"Actually, ghosts are scarier than Dragons," informed the skeleton horse.

"The skeleton talks?" Asked Jake.

"Yes it does, maties!" Yelled Youngeblood.

"Youngeblood, maties is pirate language. You're not playing with Ember remember," said the skeleton horse.

"Ember. Remember. Ha, that's funny!" Laughed Youngeblood. Jake tried to swing another punch while Youngeblood was sidetracked, but the skeleton horse saw it coming and turned them both intangible.

"Okay, now it's my turn," said Youngeblood, flying off his skeleton horse. His hands began to glow green as he summoned Ecto- energy. Then he began to fire at Jake. Jake dodged a few, but eventually got hit and plumeted to the ground.

**-Meanwhile-**

"JAKE!" Yelled Hayley in panic when her older brother hit the ground.

"_I need to go ghost and help Jake," _thought Danny to himself looking around. He was about to sneak away when Lao Shi noticed him running off.

"Daniel! Get back here! It's too dangerous to run off while there's a fight." Danny walked back slowly.

"_How am I going to get away from-" _His thoughts were interrupted by a whisper in his ear.

"Need some help?" The voice was Danielle's, but she was oviosally invisible. Danny nodded. "I'll just overshadow him, it'll be simple." Danielle flew towards Lao Shi, still invisible, and then dived into his body. They both let out a scream of pain and Danielle was thrown out of him and become visible. They both collapsed to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRANDPA!" Demanded Hayley, Danielle quickly went invisible and flew off. Sun, Hayley, Trixie and Spud ran to help Lao Shi and Danny found it as his time to escape. Running behind a bush, he transformed. Turning invisible he flew over to Jake, where he reappeared.

"Hey Red, need some help?"

"Phantom," muttered Jake, picking himself off the ground. Danny took the thermos from Jake's hand a flew up towards Youngeblood, who was now back on his skeleton horse, followed closely by Jake.

"IT"S PHANTOM!" Yelled Youngeblood when he saw Danny approaching. "RETREAT!" Scrambling off the horse and cowering behind it.

"You'll never win if you keep running away," answered the skeleton horse. Youngeblood let out a deep huff.

"You're right boney," he sighed, charging up his Ecto- energy again. He began to fire at Danny, who flew out of the way and didn't get hit by any. He then charged up his own and threw it at Youngeblood and it hit him right in the chest. The skeleton horse flew down to catch the young ghost, but Danny fired his ice powers at the horse and froze it, causing it to plummet to the ground along with Youngeblood. Danny swooped down and aimed the Fenton thermos at Youngeblood and sucked him in. He fired an Ecto- blast at the skeleton horse's ice prison and it shattered, leaving a shaking skeleton horse.

"So much for ghosts don't feel the cold!" Laughed Danny, sucking him in as well. He flew back over to Jake.

"Are you all right?" He questioned the dragon.

"Yeah fine. Thanks for helping," replied Jake.

"HEY LOOK! IT"S DANNY PHANTOM!" Came a yell from a small child on the ground.

"I need to go," said Danny, turning from Jake and flying off but Jake wasn't going to just go back to his friends. There was something familiar about this ghost boy and he was going to find out what it was. He flew after Phantom, who was headed for a large bundle of bushes. Danny dived down behind the bushes and concentrated till the blue ring formed at his waist and split into two. They traveled up and down his body and turned "Phantom" to "Fenton". He turned to run back to the group when he noticed Jake hovering above him, with his jaw practically hanging at his feet.

"Oh, Crap!" He moaned.

"You're the ghost boy?" Exclaimed Jake.

"Shhhh.. Keep your voice down." Jake dived down behind the bushes and transformed as well.

"How?" He asked simply.

"My parents built a ghost portal that didn't work and then Sam influenced me to have a look inside. My dad, being the idiot he is, had put the on button inside the portal and when I touched it, it messed with my molecules."

"So that's why you and Danielle look so similar in both forms. She's your clone!"

"Stop rubbing it in," came a voice from behind them. They both turned to see Danielle in human form behind them.

"Hey Danielle, you feeling better?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah, I have no idea what happened though," she replied.

"What happened?" Asked Jake.

"I'm sure Hayley will explain when we get back," answered Danny. "Danielle, you might want to turn invisible and remain that way for a long time."

**-Line Break-**

"Well while you were fighting Jake, Grandpa was minding his own business when this ghost flew into his body! It looked like a girl version of the Danny Phantom who helped you, but she was totally evil. She was like trying to over shadow him and in the process she hurt Grandpa!" Explained Hayley, close to tears.

"But he was okay as soon as she feel out of his body," added Danny, trying to fight for his clone. "And it hurt her as well."

"How would you know?" Asked Hayley.

"Didn't you see her collapse? And she lost control of her powers and turned visible. Ghosts only do that when their injured or tired."

"How do you know that?" Questioned Hayley.

"His parents are ghost hunters remember? He knows all about this stuff. He's seen it all first hand." Jake answered, with a wink at the last part to Danny.

"HAYLEY, JAKE AND DANNY! BED!" Came a yell from out Jake's door. After the fight earlier that day, Danny and Jake had gone over to find Lao Shi was completely fine but Hayley still had a big grudge on Danielle. She had just been telling Jake what had happened while he was fighting between Danielle and Lao Shi.

"Nighty- night boys!" Exclaimed Hayley, back to her happy self as she ran out the door to her own room. John's head popped around the door.

"Thanks for being so nice to her boys. She seemed upset about something but she won't tell me what. I have no idea what's with that girl sometimes. Anyway, night."

"Night Dad."

"Night Mr. Long." The boys turned out the light and climbed into their beds.

"I still can't believe your Danny Phantom. Your even more powerful than me! Which sucks."

"Being powerful isn't that good Jake. It comes with more responsibilities. But at least I don't have to protect a whole magical world! That's so cool!"

"But you protect Amity Park."

"But I always fight the same ghosts and I always win. Not trying to boost or anything. So what powers do you have?"

"Well, flight, fire breathing and I can make doppelgangers of myself. I can also shape shift when I use this special potion thing."

"SHAPE SHIFT! THAT'S AWESOME!"

"Shhhh... keep your voice down. So what powers do you have?"

"Well I can make copies of myself like you. I can also fly, turn invisible, intangible, I have Ecto- blasts, ice powers and a ghostly wail."

"Whoa, you've got heaps of powers. Can you show me all your powers somewhere secret tomorrow after school?"

"Maybe, except I can't use my ghostly wail. To tiring and I destroy to much with it. I shattered a whole house of windows and then it crumpled to the ground."

"Really? Your that powerful?"

"I can be," answered Danny with a smirk. He always gets really powerful when another ghost messed with his emotions, but he wasn't going to admit to that.

**-Line Break-**

"Finally," muttered Danny as the finale bell sounded for end of school. Quickly him and Jake scooped up their books and were about to ditch Rotwood's class when the teacher called them back.

"Mr. Long and Mr. Fenton, meet me at my office in five minutes."

"But we need to get home sir," answered Jake.

"I've already called your parents. They should already be there. And so should you friends Mr. Moton and Mr. Baxter."

"Awww.. Man," moaned Jake as they left the classroom.

"This is probably about the incident with Danielle yesterday," added Danny, right as his ghost sense went off.

"I heard my name?" Came a voice loud enough for only Danny and Jake to hear, from the air.

"Yeah Danielle. Your lucky you're not the one in trouble." Answered Danny.

"I'll come to your lecture with you and just stay invisible. How about that?" Answered the voice.

"I can live with that," replied Danny. The reached Rotwood's office were Dash and Brad were already waiting.

"So what you in trouble for Fentart?" Asked Dash.

"We think it's because yesterday we got Danny Phantom's cousin to help us scare Rotwood," answered Danny.

"Danny Phantom has a cousin?" Questioned Brad.

"Yeah her names like Dani or something," replied Dash.

"Danny? That's a boy's name. And the name of her cousin." Answered Brad.

"Not D-A-N-N-Y, D-A-N-I," spelt Danny. "It's short for Danielle."

"So what are you guys in trouble for?" Asked Jake. The two jocks started laughing.

"We stole Rotwood's glasses and drew little tiny fairies on them. He kept thinking he was seeing fairies flying around the room. It was classic!"

"A classic way to get detention," came Rotwood's voice from behind them. He stepped around them and opened his office door and invited them all in. Susan, John, Hayley and Lao Shi were already in there.

"Why is Hayley and Grandpa here as well?" Asked Jake.

"How about you answer my question first mister. Why are you in trouble again? You'd wanna hope it's not your fault Danny," replied Susan sternly. Suddenly a blue whisp escaped Danny's mouth.

"_Oh crap," _he thought to himself as Technus appeared in the corner of the room. Everyone in the office but Danny, Jake and Lao Shi screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TECHNUS?" Yelled Danny at the ghost. All eyes turned from the ghost to Danny in admiration of his bravery.

"I'm here to send you and your little friends off to the ghost zone Halfa! Just like you do every time we fight!" He pulled out a Fenton thermos.

"Good old Technus, screaming his evil plans out to the world as always but your forgetting. Fenton Thermos's only work on ghosts. How did you get that one anyway?"

"Simple, I broke into your lab, but this one will work on everyone in this room because I fixed this stupid soup container to suck in humans and ghosts alike! And I don't need to find a portal to empty it into because you'll all be transported straight from the thermos to the ghost zone!" And with that he pressed the button and Danny, Jake, Hayley, Lao Shi, Rotwood, Susan, John, Dash, Brad and a little invisible ghost girl called Danielle, were sucked into the depths of the ghost zone.


	8. Some Unpleasant Surprises

**Chapter 8- Some unpleasant Surprises**

"Where are we?" Mumbled Brad as he stood up slowly, rubbing his head. Danny jumped up onto the rock and stood up above the rest of the group.

"Well now, thanks to Technus, Welcome to the ghost zone," declared Danny.

"GHOST ZONE!" Yelled everyone else together, as Danny scanned the swirling green nothingness.

"Yep, and where days of walking from my families portal," explained Danny.

"How do you know that?" Asked Rotwood.

"Well that's Desiree's lair," Danny pointed to a nearby purple door covered in charms.

"Who's Desiree?" Asked Dash.

"The ghost of wishes," Danny explained, and as if to prove a point, Desiree suddenly appeared in front of the group Hayley, Dash, Brad, John and Rotwood screamed in fright.

"Get lost Desiree!" Shouted Danny, rudely.

"What's the magic words?" Replied the ghost, putting her hands on her hips and peering down at him as if she was talking to a naughty toddler.

"I WISH you would go away."

"So you have wished it, so it may be," Desiree replied happily, and in a swirl of mist she vanished. Danny sighed.

"We need to find Frostbite or Clockwork, they'll help us," explained Danny.

"Where will we find them?" Asked Susan.

"We will find Frostbite in the far frozen and Clockwork in the watch tower. I just don't know which one's closer. I've only been to this part of the ghost zone once. Walker banned me from coming here. I stir up too much trouble."

"Well way to go Fenturd!" Cried Dash, shoving Danny from behind. "Now we're lost forever and this freaking wasteland!"

"If I wasn't here you probably would of panicked already and run off the side of the rock already," Danny snapped back.

"The rock?" Brad answered insecurely. Danny motioned to the ledge and the group realized that they were floating on a rock.

"OH MY GOSH!" Yowled Dash, diving down. Danny rolled his eyes at the jock.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jake asked.

"I'm not really su-" Then an idea hit Danny. "Actually…" he said before putting his fingers in his mouth and with the help of his ghostly wail, let out a long, ear piercing whistle, which forced most of the group to cover their ears, except Lao Shi who instead began yelling out in Chinese. Everyone gave him curious looks.

"The stupid child will give away our location!" Yelled the old man.

"Only to one ghost," answered Danny. "And I'm not stupid."

"One ghost or a hundred, you're gonna get us killed Fenton!" Yelled Dash, jumping up off the rock and grabbing a hold of Danny's collar. He didn't realize a small, green puppy, bounding towards the group and when the puppy saw his 'friend' being threatened he grew until he became anything but a puppy. The little puppy grew into a large, snarling, furious dog. Dash let go of Danny and began screaming along with Brad.

"Down Cujo. Be a good ghost puppy," instructed Danny and the dog turned into a puppy once again. "Cujo, heel," the puppy obeyed. Danny rubbed the dog's head. "How you doing buddy?" Danny asked and Cujo barked in reply.

"Can you lead us to Frostbites?" Danny asked the dog, who barked again. Cujo sniffed the ground until he found a scent to follow. "Come on," Danny instructed the rest of the group and after an exchange of glances, they obeyed. The group followed the puppy for about half an hour before he stopped and snarled and Danny's ghost sense went off. He moved into a fighting stance.

"What's wrong Danny?" Asked John, but Danny ignored him, there was a ghost here someone. Which was a dumb thing to think seening as they were in the GHOST zone. He stood waiting for a ghost to attack, but nothing came. Danny's ghost sense kept going off over and over for almost two minutes, until he finally remembered something or, someone. Danny dropped his arms and stood normally.

"Danielle, you can come out now," he said calmly to the open air. He received curious looks from the rest of the group. "Danielle," he said again, putting his hands on his hips. "Fine, come out please, Dani." This time, Danielle made herself visible.

"OH MY GOSH! It's Dani Phantom!" Exclaimed Dash.

"You told me Danny Phantom was a boy," answered Brad.

"He is, this is his cousin Dani, with an 'I'," explained Danny. Then something very strange happened to Hayley.

**-Hayley POV-**

When I saw that girl- or ghost, appear I totally freaked out. That was the ghost that I saw overshadow my grandfather and she hurt him. Quickly I went Dragon and crash tackled the ghost girl.

"HAYLEY!" Yelled Jake, mom and grandpa.

"DANIELLE!" Yelled Danny.

"MAGICAL CREATURE!" Yelled Rotwood.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Dash and Brad.

"Hayley?" Said my dad slowly.

**-My POV-**

"You ghost creep! You tried to take over my grandpa's body and you hurt him. I saw you!" Hayley accusingly yelled at the ghost girl.

"Danny!" Yelled Danielle, without even thinking to use her powers, "help me!"

"Get off her!" Yelled Danny, knocking the pink dragon off Danielle. Hayley turned to Danny and bit him on the arm. He yelped in pain. This drove Jake too far.

"Dragon up!" In a flash of blue light, he turned into a big red dragon and pinned his sister down. Dash and Brad screamed again.

"Hayley, calm down!" Jake demanded, "change back and calm down." The little pink dragon took some deep breaths before changing back to Hayley. Jake did the same.

"I'm sorry Jake. I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't control myself," confessed Hayley. Lao Shi walked **(he sorta waddles though)** over to Danny.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but what about Danielle. She just got attacked by a dragon!" He snapped back, eyes flashing green. He turned to Jake. "And you, you told me you were the only dragon, not your sister as well."

"Yeah, yeah, well she is okay." Jake walked over to Danielle. "Are you ok?"

"You should be more concerned about Danny, he's the one that got bitten." Jake turned to Danny.

"Are _you_ okay?" He asked, looking at Danny's arm. It wasn't too bad but it would definitely scar. There was blood with traces of green ectoplasm dripping on the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've had worse." They looked at the rest of the group. Dash and Brad were still very shaken. Rotwood was looking very excited. Susan and Lao Shi were giving Hayley a good talking to and John...

"Dad, are you okay?" Asked Jake. Susan forgot about Hayley and ran over to John.

"My...my...," he stampeded before collapsing.

**-Line Break-**

"So Jake, Hayley and your father are dragons?" John verified slowly and Susan nodded. When John came too ten minutes after collapsing, the rest of the Long family had explained everything. "And you're not because it skipped your generation?" Susan nodded again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was worried you wouldn't except me if you knew what I was," answered Susan, sadly. "I'm sorry John."

"No, I'm sorry. Especially you Jake. You were off doing this American Dragon business and I always grounded you because I thought you were just being a typical teenager."

"It's okay dad, I'm just happy you finally know."

While this conversation was occurring, a second, more private one was being taken place in whispers between the halfas.

"Maybe you should tell them your secret Danny. That way Jake, Hayley, Lao Shi, you and I could carry the others and fly. It would be much faster," suggested Danielle.

"I thought about that, but I don't know. I'm just scared Dash, Brad and Rotwood will tell people when we get back, or even try to blackmail me."

"I guess, but-" With that, Danielle was cut short by a blue whisp escaping her and Danny's mouths. They both stood and got into fighting stance. The others gave them awkward looks, but then, none other then Danny Phantom but with red eyes appeared to the group.

"WHAT?" Yelled Dani and Jake.

"It's Danny Phantom!" Squealed Dash, but Danny knew what was going on.

"Hey Amorpho!" He yelled at _'Danny Phantom' _as he smirked. "How you been?"

"Swell," he answered in a strong accent before changing into a girl with long black hair.

"That's not Danny Phantom! That's Paulina!" Stampeded Dash.

"Actually this is Amorpho, a ghost of shapshifting" explained Danny as _'Paulina'_ turned into _'Mr. Lancer'_. "Come on Amorpho, anyone but a teacher," laughed Danny. Amorpho changed into his normal faceless self.

"How have you been Billy?" Asked the ghost in his strange, but entertaining accent.

"How many times do I need to tell you, my names Danny!"

"I could just call you Halfa," snickered Amorpho. Danny gave him a glare and willed his eyes to flash green. "Ok, ok, Danny."

"I've been good, at least until Technus sucked us into the ghost zone."

"Technus?" Amorpho practically spat the name. "He's been driving me madder than Box Ghost and Klemper together. He's trying to persuade me to shape shift and steal the AVATAR movie from Amity Park's movie store."

"But you can't do that because Danny Phantom said you can't show your face in Amity again," answered Danny quickly.

"What if it's not my face," replied Amorpho changing into Star from Danny's school.

"Get out of here Amorpho," instructed Danny. The ghost obeyed and flew off.

"Good day Halfa!" He yelled back just as he disappeared from view.

"Halfa? What does that mean?" Asked John.

"It's just a nickname some stupid teenage ghosts came up with for me. If we run into any other ghosts, which we probably will, they'll all have some crazy nickname for me."

"Like what?" Asked Brad.

"Well Ember calls me dipstick, Skulker Whelp, Walker's given me the nickname Punk, but halfas probably the most common." He wasn't going to mention what Frostbite and Princess Dora called him though. _The Great one_ and _Sir Phantom/ Fenton_ might give too much away to the others.

"Why do they give you nicknames?" Asked Hayley.

"Because Sam, Tucker and I help Phantom fight them."

"I've seen Foley and your girlfriend-" Began Dash.

"She's not my girlfriend!" interrupted Danny.

"Fine, Foley and Manson help Phantom but I've never seen you suck a ghost into that weirdo soup container."

"Fenton Thermos."

"Whatever."

"Well who do you think makes the thermos'?" Even though it was Jack who made them, Danny figured saying that he made them would be a reason for helping Phantom. Dash paused and thought for a while. "You're not very bright are you?" Asked Danny. Dash began to walk towards the smaller boy with his fist out.

"Did you just call me stupid?" He growled.

"Yeah." Dash swung a punch at Danny who ducked. "Hey Cujo!" He called and the puppy began to snarl and growl at Dash, who stumbled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again. Just don't eat me!" The jock began to cry.

"Cujo down," demanded Danny and the dog sank to it's puppy size and curled around Danny's legs, as Dash sobbed on the ground. Suddenly a yell came from the distance of the ghost zone.

"**DID I HEAR A BULLY!"** Dash, Brad, Rotwood, John and Hayley screamed in fright.

"No you didn't! Now go away Poindexter!" Yelled Danny in reply. With that, a ghost wearing high pants, braces , a tie and glasses appeared.

"Oh it's the Halfa! Wait both Halfas!" He said when he noticed Danielle. He was about to fly away when Dash and Brad burst out laughing.

"What?" Questioned Sidney.

"You're the nerdiest looking nerd I've ever seen!" Laughed Brad.

"Yeah, Sidney may be a nerd, but he's also a ghost with ecto plasium who can vaporize both of you without even moving from where he is!" Defended Danny. The jock's stopped laughing.

"He has a point," muttered Brad. Danny turned to Sidney.

"Ok Poindexter, the bullying's stopped, you can go now."

"What if I don't want to?" Answered Sidney.

"But shouldn't you be at school or something?"

"I finally ditched Casper High and I'm never going back there again. Whether it's the past, present or future one."

"Well go play with Youngeblood or something."

"I was fourteen when I died remember? Not five! But I do know a way to have some fun!" The nerd ghost grinned mischievously before diving into Danny's body. There was a bit of commotion and then Sidney fell from Danny's body to the ground.

"What happened?" He questioned, cluelessly.

"Well since our last run in Poindexter, I've been practicing. I can no longer be overshadowed by any ghosts and I can't be controlled by Ember's guitar or Freakshow's crystal ball- not that he has that anymore." Danny smiled in triumph while Sidney looked upset.

"Oh, bother," he mumbled, looking up at Danny from where he sat on the rock. "Well I'll get you one day Halfa!" He threated, phasing down through the rock.

"Come on, let's get moving. We need to get out of this area before Walker catches me here." Danny started to walk away with Dani flying beside him and Cujo leading the way. The rest of the group looked at each other and shrugged.

"We should probably follow them," muttered Jake and the ghost dog, two halfas, a crazy teacher, three dragons, two scardey- cat jocks and two reasonably normal people, set out deep into the ghost zone.


End file.
